Le Contrebandier
by Tamilucis
Summary: Enilroth, le Bosmer apprenti forgeron d'Anvil, se retrouve embarqué dans une organisation aux activités pour le moins officieuses contre sa volonté. Y survivra t-il?
1. Prologue

_Prologue d'un récit qui se veut assez long avec Enilroth comme protagoniste principal, entraîné malgré lui dans une organisation peu fréquentable._

_The Elder Scrolls ne m'appartiens aucunement, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages._

_Publication environ une fois par semaine. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Le Contrebandier**

" Alors comme ça on trafique avec la confrérie noire? C'est du joli ça dis-moi!"

Oh non! Voilà que ça recommence, pensa Enilroth. _Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un seul contact avec la confrérie noire, et ces quelques paroles échangées vont me poursuivre toute ma vie, pour peu que celle-ci ne s'achève pas ce soir. Mais qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter un tel sort!_

"Allons, allons, ne prends pas cet air surpris. Tu devrais savoir que rien ne peut échapper à ma surveillance, sur les quais d'Anvil. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais repéré cet assassin. Enfin bref, passons, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu sembles vouloir te reconvertir dans un secteur, disons... Plus lucratif, n'est-ce pas? Ton travail à la forge ne te donne peut-être pas entière satisfaction?

- Oh... S, si, s-s-s-si, Monsieur!" Bégaya difficilement le jeune Bosmer tout en déglutissant bruyamment.

Il aurait voulu leur expliquer, leur dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, on lui avait tout simplement demandé de déposer un message, rien de plus, et...

"Ne sois pas si timide! Si tu étais à la Capitale, là, à la rigueur, je comprendrais ta réserve. Mais ici, tu n'as rien à craindre de la garde, cette bande d'incompétents qu'on a envoyé dans cette bourgade éloignée afin qu'ils ne gênent personne, et surtout pas nos petites affaires, vois-tu? Mais je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, un gars capable de se faire des relations si... Haut-placées, comme toi, doit être sacrément débrouillard et manquer singulièrement de scrupule, et c'est exactement ce que je recherche!"

L'homme s'était rapproché de la seule source de lumière pour le moins tamisée au centre de la salle de stockage de l'entrepôt d'Anvil. Car en effet, c'est là qu'Enilroth s'était rendu - stupidement, pensa t-il - après avoir reçu un courrier pour le moins étrange et, évidemment, anonyme.

_Enilroth,  
__Rends-toi demain soir à l'entrepôt sur les quais.  
__N'en parle à personne, viens seul.  
__Déchire cette lettre quand tu l'auras lu._

Une fois sur place, il y fut extrêmement bien reçu, deux gorilles; des marins à priori, vu leur force et leur stature, l'agrippèrent chacun par une épaule, le soulevèrent de terre et l'installèrent sur une chaise au fond de la pièce sus-nommée. Le Bosmer crût alors reconnaître à grand peine la silhouette bouffie de Newheim, dit "le Corpulent"... Mais perçut avec certitude son haleine avinée.

" Donc, je vais te mettre à l'épreuve. Oh, rien de bien méchant, un petit test de compétence, voilà tout. Je veux que tu entres dans le "Clarabella", tu sais, ce rafiot fraîchement amarré au port. Et je veux que tu jettes un oeil sur les marchandises qu'ils y gardent. Tu vérifieras l'état du stock, et si tu constates quelque chose de, disons... Inhabituel, va parler au Capitaine Baszone Patneim. Dis lui de prendre contact avec le chef. Puis fais moi un rapport sur ce que tu auras trouvé là-bas. Simple, non? Pas un mot à quiconque. Cela va sans dire que l'opération est officieuse, et que s'il en transpirait quoi que ce soit aux autorités, je nierai tout en bloc, et tu seras le seul à endosser la responsabilité de cette... Transaction."

Et pour transpirer, Enilroth transpirait. Il n'avait quasiment rien compris à ce qu'on venait de lui ordonner. Sans plus de cérémonie, il fut reconduit à l'entrée du bâtiment avec la même délicatesse qu'il avait été accueillit en arrivant. L'apprenti forgeron resta planté là un long moment, ne sachant trop s'il lui fallait prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir Anvil, affronter la garde et son maître, ou bien tenter d'accomplir l'obscure mission du "Corpulent".


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Suicide

_Attention, ce chapitre contient pas mal de spoils pas très grave, mais quand même, sur le jeu. Vous voilà prévenus!_

* * *

Au lendemain de sa confrontation avec le patron des quais, et après avoir prié tour à tour chacun des neuf divins, Enilroth sorti du travail afin de réfléchir à sa situation.

"Tu as bien poli toutes les armes?" lui demanda son maître Varel Morvayn, forgeron et propriétaire de son échoppe "_les pacificateurs de Morvayn"._

"Oui, maître.

- Tu as bien rangé tous les outils?

- Oui, maître.

- Tu as bien nettoyé les fourneaux?

- Oui, maître!

- Bon, vas t'amuser alors, et à demain, sois à l'heure, hein?"

"T'amuser?" Mais pour qui le prenait-il, ce vieux braillard des falaises décati? Après tout, ses activités ne sont plus celles d'un enfant, loin s'en faut. Le Bosmer poussa un soupir. 3H45. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, il a rendez-vous avec la belle Hasathil, l'elfe des bois mariée à ce rustre d'Heinrich, devant l'écurie du parleur aux chevaux, juste en sortant de la ville. Nouveau soupir. Il fait un temps magnifique, et la donzelle n'aurait sans doute pas fait trop de manières pour passer un peu de bon temps avec lui derrière leur buisson favori. Enilroth en a un frisson rien que d'y penser. Enfin, il devrait tout de même se passer de sa compagnie pour cette fois.

Pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire, il se rendit hâtivement sur les quais, saluant à peine d'un geste rapide ses bonnes connaissances, Astia Inventus, ou "la femme de l'homme des bois", comme les riverains l'appellent et Maelona, gentille rougegarde, femme de Gogan. Il n'a jamais su ce que ce couple faisait pour gagner sa vie, d'ailleurs... Pour le moment, il n'y a que deux bateaux ancrés au port. Le premier est _l'éveil du serpent,_ coincé ici depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et apparemment condamné à la cale sèche pour pas mal de temps. Dommage, le capitaine de ce navire étant bien sûr ce bon à rien d'Heinrich Oaken-Hull. D'aucuns racontent que cette bicoque est hantée, et pire, qu'un assassin aurait massacré tous les membres d'équipage présents lors de son dernier voyage. Enilroth frissonna en songeant qu'il connaissait sans doute le responsable. Il aurait dû en profiter pour s'occuper d'Heinrich. _Décidément, tout est contre moi dernièrement._

Mais fort heureusement, telle n'était pas sa destination et l'apprenti forgeron s'en félicita. Non, c'est dans le second navire, amarré à l'autre bout du port, qu'Enilroth devait se rendre, un vieux rafiot du nom de _Clarabella,_ arrivé depuis peu. Alors, approchant timidement, presque furtivement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air beaucoup plus suspect encore que lorsqu'il se rendait boire un verre au _bol flottant_ pendant une course confiée par son maître... Et songea, une fois face au bateau, que se rendre à la taverne était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

Bien. Installé au comptoir une chope de bière à la main, le Bosmer (à qui les jumeaux faisaient un prix, solidarité entre elfes des bois oblige) réfléchit à la marche à suivre. Après tout, même sans être marin, il avait de bons contacts avec la plupart d'entre eux, qui n'ont d'ailleurs que faire de sa liaison avec la femme d'un collègue. Il était donc tout à fait probable qu'une de ses connaissances soit à bord. La meilleure solution consisterait sans doute à demander à voir le capitaine directement. Une fois devant lui, il demanderait à visiter le bateau sous prétexte de... Heu... D'inspecter l'état du navire sur ordre des autorités compétentes afin de vérifier qu'il est bien en état de naviguer avant de quitter le port! Oui, c'est ça! Enilroth, tu es un génie! Enfin, une fois sur le pont inférieur, il essaierait de retrouver un visage familier qui pourrait valider son histoire contre un petit service (des bottes de cuir neuves, quelle gentillesse de ta part, Enilroth!), et tâcherait de repérer du même coup quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Ce dernier point semblait être la seule faiblesse de son plan. En effet, si l'équipage à quelque chose à cacher, il ne l'exposerait quand même pas à la vue de tous, si? Mmmh, dans tous les cas je transmettrais le message, je pense. Après tout, s'il n'a rien de spécial, il n'aura qu'à l'ignorer. Et voilà, le plan parfait!

A présent fier de lui, il avança d'un pas décidé vers le _Clarabella._ Il cogna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Aïe, ça commence mal. Deuxième essai. Mince. Pensant que rester trop longtemps planté devant la porte finirait par paraître suspect, le Bosmer tourna la poignée... Tiens, c'est ouvert? Et il se risqua à entrer. Pénétrant prudemment la cabine du capitaine, il appela timidement:

"Capitaine Patneim?"

Toujours aucune réponse sinon le grincement du bois insupportable dans un tel silence. Enilroth attendit quelques minutes juste là, droit comme un piquet, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de la trappe juste à gauche en sortant de la cabine:

"Tu crois queu le capitaine, il a des affaireus ici?

- Jeu m'en fous, tais-toi et bosseu!"

Des affaires? Peut-être la tâche sera t-elle plus aisée que prévue finalement.

Reprenant confiance, l'elfe ouvrit précautionneusement la trappe, descendit le plus silencieusement qu'il put et referma doucement, tout doucement...

"Filch, un intru!

- Vite! Acheuvons-les!"

"Les?" Faisant brutalement face à ses hypothétiques assaillants, Enilroth constata avec surprise que les membres de l'équipage se jetaient non pas sur lui, mais sur du bétail - des moutons, pour être plus précis - qui broutaient paisiblement le foin laissé à leur attention.

C'est vrai,

pensa le Bosmer,_ Le transport de bétail vivant par bateau est prohibé, sauf dans les situations d'extrême urgence décrétées par l'empereur, comme une famine. _Puis il saisit que les marins achevaient bel et bien ces pauvres moutons!

" Mais enfin vous êtes fous? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, arrêtez-vous!

- Ah, ah! tu vois, triompha celui qui semble être le chef des marins, pourvu par ailleurs d'un fort accent inconnu du jeune elfe, mainteunant tu peux plus nous dénoncer à la gardeu! Ceu queu tu vois, c'est notreu réserveu deu viandeu pour leu voyageu! Tu peux rien contreu nous!

- Mais enfin, c'est complètement stupide! J'ai l'air d'être de mèche avec la garde, peut-être?..."

L'apprenti se frappa le front. Quelle erreur! Au moins, tant qu'ils le croyaient avec la garde, il pouvait espérer qu'ils ne lui feraient rien, mais maintenant...

Enilroth déglutit alors qu'il prenait conscience des sourires à la fois forcés et carnassiers qui se peignaient à présent sur leurs visages. Leurs yeux pétillaient de cruauté.

" Tu nous a fais détruireu notreu cargaison poureu rien! Tu vas nous leu payer, ça, peutit!"

Étouffant un cri, L'elfe se précipita tant qu'il put en haut de l'échelle et parvint à échapper aux marins en colère grâce à son agilité naturelle. laissant la trappe retomber lourdement sur les hommes en-dessous, il renversa dessus les tonneaux et les caisses stockés tout autour de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte afin de quitter prestement ce rafiot, une lame de sabre se planta dans le bois à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Une vois menaçante se fit alors entendre:

"Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là? Non, ne te retourne pas. Les rats de ton espèce ne sont pas si téméraires d'habitude. Venir ainsi m'importuner sur mon propre navire. Quelque chose à dire avant que je ne te passe par le fil de l'épée?" Le ton du capitaine s'était incroyablement durci sur les derniers mots. Incapable de réfléchir et tremblant sous le coup de la terreur, Enilroth eut un mal fou à se souvenir du message à transmettre. C'était sa dernière chance.

" Euh... Euh... V-v-v-vous devez prendre contact avec le... Euh... Le chef!" Parvint-il à articuler, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le Bosmer voyait sa fin approcher quand l'homme derrière lui retira le sabre de la porte. Enilroth voulut inspirer un grand coup, mais ne put que tousser en manquant s'étrangler.

" Donc, si je comprends bien, tu t'infiltres à l'intérieur de mon bateau, fous le bazar, enrages mes hommes, et après tu oses m'adresser la parole et me donner des ordres, à moi, Baszone Patneim, Capitaine du fier vaisseau _le Clarabella,_ seul maître à bords après les neuf? Je vais te découper en morceau, mon garçon!"

A la limite de l'évanouissement, se sachant perdu, Enilroth crût délirer en entendant du bruit et des voix provenant de l'extérieur. " A l'aide!" Voulut-il crier, mais sa gorge était trop serrée, et seul un gargouillement inintelligible s'échappa de ses cordes vocales. Il vit la porte du bateau se faire enfoncer, puis tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 2: Le réveil

Quand Enilroth se réveilla, il était de nouveau dans l'entrepôt. _Encore! _enrageait-il, inconscient du fait qu'il était observé. Puis il gémit, sa tête lui faisant soudainement terriblement mal.

"Alors, on se remet doucettement de ses émotions?"

Quoi encore? La main sur la tempe, L'elfe se retourna, prêt à dire ce qu'il pensait au nouveau venu des importuns un peu trop curieux. Il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Newheim assis tranquillement sur une chaise à le regarder, les sourcils froncés. Bien sûr, le Corpulent avait presque toujours cette expression, mais Enilroth se demanda quand même si cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bateau. A propos, c'est vrai ça, que s'est-il passé sur le bateau?

"J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé à bord du _Clarabella_. Enfin, difficile de ne pas en avoir entendu parler, ceci dit. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si toute la ville était au courant!"

L'apprenti se crispa à ces mots pleins d'ironie. Manifestement, "l'incident" n'avait échappé à aucune oreille... Et les paroles du Nordique étaient restées gravées dans sa mémoire: "et s'il en transpirait quoi que ce soit aux gardes, je nierais tout en bloc."

Aujourd'hui, il se demande s'il ne risque pas pire que de se faire renier par Newheim et ses éventuels associés.

"Et donc, en bon petit Bosmer que tu es, tu as alerté les gardes par ta présence pour le moins douteuse sur le pont du bateau, et quand ceux-ci ont débarqué, intrigués par les bruits étranges provenant de l'intérieur de la cabine du capitaine, ils ont découvert des moutons égorgés un peu partout lors de leurs investigations sur le pont inférieur. En effet, ces pirates transportaient du bétail illégalement."

Des pirates? Ces types étaient donc de cruels corsaires! Enilroth porta instinctivement la main à son cou, là où la lame de Patneim l'avait effleurée. Puis il songea tout de même à se défendre.

"Mais, je...

- Tut, tut, tut, laisse-moi finir. Bref, la garde a procédé à l'arrestation de toute la bande, non sans occasionner quelques blessures de part et d'autre, bien sûr. Le petit commerce de Patneim est fini, et tu t'en es toi-même sorti uniquement parce que les gardes t'ont trouvé évanoui en entrant... Et que j'ai... Disons... convaincu un des gardes de te mettre sous ma... Bienveillante protection. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de tout ça?"

L'apprenti forgeron perdait consistance au fur et à mesure du récit de Newheim. C'est donc ainsi que les gens d'Anvil- et à fortiori le Nordique -considéraient son infiltration à bord du _Clarabella_! Il serait considéré comme un incompétent, ou pire, comme un vendu complice de la garde! Il se voyait déjà conduit en pleine mer, balancé au milieu des requins affamés.

"Eh bien, euh... Je suis désolé... Je, euh, je voulais...

- Désolé? Tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est désolé? Toute la ville est sans dessus-dessous à cause de toi! Non, ce que je voudrais que tu me dises, moi, c'est comment tu as fais pour découvrir que cet abruti de Patneim s'était acoquiné avec les pirates, bande rivale de la notre avec laquelle il est par conséquent impossible de négocier, détruire leur cargaison et faire arrêter tout le groupe par la garde sans avoir eu aucun contact avec eux!" Acheva Newheim avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'admiration.

Alors là, Enilroth n'y croyait pas. Il fixa Le Corpulent, interloqué, tentant désespérément de comprendre la raison de ce brusque retour des choses, se demandant même un moment si ce n'était pas une farce. Voilà, ça devait être ça! Newheim essayait de le mettre en confiance afin qu'il avoue ses relations avec la garde, bien qu'il n'en eut pas. Mais le Nordique ne pouvait qu'en être persuadé. Pour la première fois depuis son kidnapping sur les quais, Enilroth eut un sursaut d'orgueil. Une ruse aussi grossière était une insulte à son intelligence. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire dans l'honneur, et en démontrant que s'il était peureux, il n'était pas un sot. L'elfe se campa donc sur ses deux pieds, croisa les bras et fixa de nouveau le Nordique d'un regard farouche.

"Tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ça? On garde jalousement ses petits secrets?"

J'avais raison, il cherche à m'embrouiller. Newheim éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

"Eh bien, ne fais pas cette tête là! C'est bon, tu peux les garder, tes sources! Mais quel coup de maître, mon garçon, vraiment! Ces canailles ne nous auraient causé que des ennuis, et t'auraient volontiers tranché la gorge si tu n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit d'alerter la garde. Allons, viens maintenant, nous sommes déjà en retard. On va fêter ta réussite et ton entrée dans nos rangs au _poste d'équipage_! Je suis sûr que Mirabelle saura nous accueillir... Avec un bon verre d'hydromel!"

Son entrée? Mais on ne lui a pas demandé son avis! Après tout, ce pauvre Enilroth avait espéré qu'après cette mission, Newheim le laisserait en paix et qu'il pourrait retrouver une vie normale. Et voilà qu'on lui annonce qu'il va non seulement devoir y renoncer, mais qu'il devrait aussi désormais en mener une pleine de dangers et de risques d'emprisonnement s'il se faisait prendre, et tout ça contre son gré! En plus, il déteste l'hydromel.


	4. Chapter 3: La Guilde Des Bandits

Le _poste d'équipage _est un endroit sombre et répugnant. Tous ces marins ivrognes qui viennent cuver leur bière ici, sans parler des rats. En entrant, Enilroth avise une grande table à laquelle vient de s'assoir Newheim, en compagnie d'autres hommes; des marins, à en juger par leur accoutrement. D'ailleurs, le Bosmer en reconnaît quelques uns: Timothé Larouche, impérial un peu trop grande gueule, Tire-Vite-La-Corde, l'Argonien au nom imprononçable et, bizarrement, Turindil, l'elfe des bois fou. Puis son regard s'arrête de nouveau sur Newheim l'invitant à les rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Une fois installé et servi par Mirabelle, le Nordique lève son verre et porte un toast:

"A la santé de notre nouvel associé!"

Puis des discussions animées débutèrent. Plus personne ne se souciait d'Enilroth, et lui même n'écoutait les conversations que d'une oreille distraite.

"L'action d'hier était rondement menée, mais il nous faudrait un moyen plus efficace pour nous débarrasser définitivement de ces satanés pirates!"

"L'augmentation de l'impôt sur l'importation des héritages familiaux, quelle idiotie! Cela risque de faire chuter une part importante de notre chiffre d'affaire!"

"Oui! Et ces fichues larves de kwamas ne cessent de conspirer des sardines! Le sucre se répand et tout ces sabres fourmillent de feuilles!"

Quoi? Le Bosmer se tourna en direction de la dernière voix. C'était Turindil qui déblatérait ses inepties habituelles._ Comment un tel fou a t-il pu se retrouver au sein d'une organisation aux intérêts manifestement malhonnêtes? _Tire-Vite-La-Corde, comprenant ce qui turlupinait l'elfe, lui répondit comme s'il avait posé sa question à voix haute:

"Turindil est peut-être fou, mais il n'est pas sourd... Et personne ne le soupçonnera jamais d'une quelconque action illégale ou douteuse. T'es-tu jamais méfié de ce que tu pouvais dire en sa présence? En plus, s'il est interrogé, aucun risque qu'il nous balance."

Enilroth réfléchit quelques instants et rougit en se rendant compte de tous ce qu'il a pu laisser échapper sans se douter un seul instant que Turindil pouvait être un espion à la solde de Newheim. L'Argonien lui adressa alors un sourire entendu. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tous les autres marins étaient partis se coucher, il ne restait plus que Newheim et lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de même. Le Corpulent le tira brusquement de sa rêverie en lui annonçant à brûle-pourpoint:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, fiston? Tu devrais profiter de cette soirée et de ta prochaine journée, car après les excellents résultats obtenus lors de la mission précédente, j'ai décidé de te donner de nouveaux ordres que tu devras exécuter dès après-demain."

Enilroth blêmit:

"En mission? Déjà? Avez-vous l'intention de m'envoyer en mer?" Cette perspective le terrifiait plus que tout. Newheim partit d'un rire gras.

"En mer? Quelle idée, voyons! Non, moi, tu sais, je m'occupe essentiellement du trafic portuaire, ce qui entre et sort des navires marchands, et ce qu'ils me doivent pour la... Taxe douanière. Et de ce côté là nous sommes au complet." Enilroth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Non, toi, tu vas prendre soin de la suite." La voix du Corpulent se commua en murmure:" Celui qui doit faire transiter les bonnes marchandises d'Anvil à Chorrol a disparu, figure-toi, et il me faut donc lui trouver un remplaçant au pied levé, tu comprends? Tu seras seul sur ce coup, j'ai donc besoin d'une personne de confiance. Demain, tu retourneras à l'entrepôt- Wilhelm te laisseras passer, ne t'inquiètes pas -sur la table dans l'entrée, tu trouveras un paquet qui t'es destiné. Lis attentivement les instructions détaillées qui y seront inscrites, et suis-les à la lettre, compris? Ah, je sais, ce ne sera pas du tout cuit, mais avec ton talent, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras sans problème!"

Si les yeux d'Enilroth avaient été plus exorbités, il auraient sans doute roulé sur la table. Partir d'Anvil? Autant se jeter tout de suite dans la mer Abécéenne! Newheim ne saisit pas la réaction du Bosmer et ajouta:

"J'ai l'impression que tu ne te plais pas, parmi nous. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent tu n'a pas vraiment été récompensé à ta juste valeur. Mais mène cette nouvelle mission à bien et tu verras, tu ne pourras plus te passer de cette vie. Je t'ai d'ailleurs déjà préparé un petit avant-goût."

Le Corpulent fit un signe de tête incitant l'elfe à se retourner pour voir Mirabelle se tenir derrière lui. Elle l'interpella d'un ton pour le moins suggestif:

"Alors beau gosse, j'ai crû comprendre que t'étais bien intégré aux autres marins du coin. Je t'ai réservé ma meilleure chambre pour l'occasion, vient donc l'essayer, tu m'en diras des nouvelles!"

Enilroth baissa les yeux d'un air presque résigné et poussa un nouveau soupir, de lassitude, cette fois. Apparemment, les "services" de Mlle Monet n'étaient pas réservés aux marins finalement. Il s'apprêtait à prendre congé et à suivre la jeune femme quand Newheim ajouta:

"Tu devrais prendre tes dispositions pour ton voyage dès demain, dire au-revoir à tes proches, tout ça. Tu peux aussi en profiter pour faire tes adieux à la petite Hasathil, mais ne te fatigue pas trop, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour ce voyage. En plus, je pense qu'elle trouveras facilement de quoi se consoler pendant ton absence, ah, ah,ah!"

Enilroth serra les poings et se força à ne pas se retourner. Il était cuit, de toute façon. Il suivit donc Mirabelle vers sa chambre pour la nuit, où l'obscurité se mêlait à l'humidité de l'eau toute proche. A ce moment, il réalisa que ce n'était pas la mer qui le terrifiait. Non. C'était juste l'inconnue.


	5. Chapter 4: Le Début d'un Long Voyage

_Alors c'est ainsi que cela doit se terminer_, pensa Enilroth. L'elfe se sentait abattu, au bord de l'abîme. Et c'était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs. Son chariot avançait péniblement le long de la route menant à l'auberge de la _Croix de Brina._ C'est ainsi qu'il devait débuter son nouveau périple pour délivrer une cargaison bien particulière, et s'il se faisait prendre avec une telle marchandise, il passerait sûrement le reste de sa vie , sa _misérable vie_, comme il ne cessait de se répéter, dans la prison de la Cité Impériale, celle dont les cellules étaient réputées pour ne laisser échapper aucun prisonnier. Mais peu importait au jeune elfe à présent, car à ses yeux, son existence s'était achevée la veille...

_"Vas t'en, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale petite gueule de Bosmer ici!" avait aboyé son maître, Varen Morvayn, après qu'Enilroth eut péniblement essayé de lui expliquer son départ et les raisons qui l'y poussaient. "Tu crois que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se prépare! M'espérerais-tu aveugle, jeune sot! Je sais que tu fricotes avec cette outre à bière de Newheim!" Et ainsi pendant au moins un quart d'heure l'avait-il invectivé, le traitant de tous les noms, se lamentant qu'il avait été trop bon avec lui et qu'il aurait dû le mettre dehors bien plus tôt, étant donné que les elfes des bois étaient de toute façon tous les mêmes, des feignants voleurs et paillards, et par dessus le marché bla bla bla, bla bla bla... Le tout agrémenté d'une sortie bien arrosée, à coup de matraque d'obéissance s'il vous plaît, l'arme fétiche de Morvayn._

_Par la suite, il voulut s'expliquer avec la belle Hasathil, plongé qu'il était dans une profonde réflexion dont le sujet était la façon de lui annoncer la plus que triste nouvelle tout en se rendant à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à s'embarrasser d'explications douteuses puisqu'en arrivant la Bosmer, l'embrassant chaleureusement, lui asséna tout de go, le visage rayonnant d'innocence :_

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas tant, mon cher Enilroth, avec la mise en cale sèche de "l'Eveil du Serpent", Heinrich va rester ici un bon bout de temps, donc je ne me sentirai jamais seule pendant que tu seras en voyage!_

_-Ah bon, mais... QUOI?! Co...Co...Comment tu sais que je vais partir?! Et... COMMENT CA TU NE SERAS JAMAIS SEULE?! Et moi alors?!_

_-Mais ne t'énerve pas voyons, c'est mauvais pour la santé. En plus, pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état, je serai bien là quand tu reviendras, alors tu vois, tout va pour le mieux. Quant à ton départ... Et bien, tout le monde est au courant en ville! C'est simplement que personne n'en parlera à voix haute, et seulement dans les milieux autorisés..._

_Le sourire d'Hasathil s'élargit, dans une expression d'une telle candeur qu'Enilroth eut pendant un court instant l'envie de l'embrocher sur place avec son sabre._

_Et c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire_, pensa t-il. Bien sûr, Ce désir soudain fut bientôt remplacé par un autre moins immédiat lorsque sa frivole amante l'entraîna vers les buissons pour leur dernière après-midi ensemble. Mais à présent, tout cela était bel et bien fini. Il n'aurait plus l'occasion ni de trancher la gorge de cette catin Bosmer, ni de profiter de son doux corps lascif. Enilroth soupira à cette pensée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait une mission à mener à bien, une mission dont la réussite lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, car il savait que s'il échouait, c'était la mort qui l'attendait... De la main de la garde impériale ou de ses nouveaux associés, peu importait.

_En outre, le fait de s'être fait mettre dehors de cette façon par son dorénavant ex-maître d'apprentissage faisait de lui un sans-abri, puisqu'il habitait jusqu'alors dans la boutique de Morvayn, qui constituait aussi sa maison. Pour éviter de perdre définitivement la face devant le reste d'Anvil, il ne lui restait donc plus que le Poste d'Équipage pour se loger, avec pour conséquence inévitable une autre séance en compagnie de Mirabelle. Cette pensée le fit frissonner de dégoût. Toutes ces chambres dont les cloisons semblaient faites de papier-mâché, laissant passer tous les sons et même parfois des visions d'horreur de la part des voisins, car de tels murs additionnés à des marins saouls se soldent occasionnellement par des murs troués, de même que votre intimité du coup._

Ainsi donc, la veille, il s'était rendu à l'entrepôt comme Newheim lui avait ordonné et se trouva face à face avec Wilhem le Ver. Pendant un instant, il crut que le pouilleux Nordique allait lui enfoncer le crâne dans les épaules, histoire de passer définitivement inaperçu. Mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser ses propres épaules avant de s'en retourner s'occuper de ses petites affaires, comme si le nouveau venu était réellement invisible, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Dans la pièce où il avait été détenu auparavant, se trouvait un petite table miteuse avec un paquet posé dessus. Enilroth le déchira, découvrant une carte précise et annotée de la côte d'or, un feuillet écrit dans une espèce de code ainsi qu'une longue lettre. Et ce qu'il y lit scella son destin:

_"Demain matin, aux aurores, sors de la ville par la porte nord sans te faire repérer. Un chariot attelé et bâché t'attendra devant l'écurie de l'Amoureux des Chevaux."_


	6. Chapter 5: Le Voyage, 1ère partie

_"Suis la route d'or vers le nord en sortant d'Anvil. Voyage paisiblement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une caravane marchande classique. Lorsque la route bifurquera en direction de l'est, quitte-la, et poursuis au nord en passant par un petit chemin marqué par un muret de pierres."_

Voyager paisiblement... Il serait difficile de faire autrement, son "attelage" mentionné dans la lettre se constituant de deux vieilles carnes qui tenaient davantage du baudet que du cheval. Au moins pour le moment consentaient-elles à avancer, aussi Enilroth se trouva bien chanceux. Comme il savait qu'il devait se rendre à Chorrol, il avait prévu un large rationnement, au cas où, car il n'avait jamais voyagé aussi loin depuis le périple qui l'avait amené à Anvil, bien des années auparavant. Ce qui donnait deux miches de pains, un fromage entier, quelques bières - Newheim avait bien essayé de lui refiler de l'hydromel, mais il avait poliment décliné l'offre, prétextant qu'il devait garder les idées claires pour la mission. "Quel professionnalisme!" avait alors déclaré le Nordique, trop content de garder ses bouteilles pour lui - deux ou trois steaks conservés dans du sel, pour faire cuire au camp... Et un jambon... Et puis des pommes de terre aussi... Il aurait bien voulu emporter une pastèque, mais se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Le ciel, assez sombre en début de matinée, commençait enfin à s'éclaircir quand Enilroth arriva enfin à l'embranchement indiqué dans la lettre. C'est alors qu'un curieux Khajiit vint à sa rencontre:

"T'es un marchand?

- Euh... Je suppose, oui.

- Alors la bourse ou la vie!"

Le Bosmer regarda le Khajiit, l'air perplexe. _C'est un bandit de grand chemin, non? Pourquoi s'en prend t-il à moi, alors? N'est-il pas affilié au groupe d'Anvil?  
_"Quoi? Maugréa le bandit manifestement frustré par la réaction de sa victime, coupant notre jeune contrebandier dans sa réflexion.

- Eh bien, vous êtes un bandit, non?

- Ouais, et alors?

- Et vous... Euh, vous travaillez seul?

- C'est quoi ces questions à la con? Aboule les septims maintenant, ou je te transforme en hachis pour Argonien!"

Alors cette fois, c'était gagné, le gros chat avait l'air vraiment en colère. N'ayant malgré tout pas très envie de se battre, Enilroth tenta le tout pour le tout:

"Vous faites une grave erreur, vous savez, déclara t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait assuré mais ne l'était pas tant que ça. Si vous me détroussez, ou pire, m'ôtez la vie, toute la bande sera à vos trousses, et vous ne pourrez plus exercer, au moins sur la Côte d'Or. Ce serait dommage, vous ne trouvez pas?

- La... Bande? Bafouilla le bandit, incrédule.

- Parfaitement. Je suis sûr que Newheim serait très mécontent d'apprendre que vous avez porté préjudice à ses intérêts."

En entendant ce nom, il a semblé à Enilroth que le Khajiit aurait blêmi s'il avait pu.

"New...heim? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt! Je sais ce qui es arrivé aux gars de la grotte de Hrota, et je ne tiens pas à finir comme eux! Bien sûr que vous pouvez passer, allez, plus vite que ça! Et dites à personne que vous m'avez vu, surtout."

Le hors-la-loi, faisant apparemment partie de "la bande", s'écarta prudemment du petit convoi afin de le laisser passer. Enilroth fit avancer son chariot en direction du nord comme prévu, à mi-chemin entre l'ébahissement et le fou-rire, quand son collègue l'interpella et l'avertit à voix basse:  
"Et à l'avenir, évitez de mentionner ce nom à n'importe qui, ou vous risquez vous aussi de mal finir", et joignant le geste à la parole, mima la lame d'un couteau passant sur la gorge de ce qui pourrait très bien être un elfe des bois trop bavard.

_"Au bout d'un moment, surveille l'ouest, tu apercevra un campement en marge du chemin, le campement d'Atrene. C'est ta première étape. Un collaborateur Impérial t'attendra là-bas. C'est un garde de la mine du Seigneur Drad, plus au nord. On le paye en échange d'un pourcentage sur l'extraction des minerais d'argent." _

_C'est marrant quand même,_ songea Enilroth en poursuivant sa route, _ces gens, des malandrins qui plus est, qui craignent cette fripouille de Newheim._ Il avait entendu parler de l'intervention à la grotte de Hrota bien sûr, mais c'étaient des bandits, et c'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on défie la loi impériale... _Mais_, se rendit-il soudain compte, _n'est-ce pas précisément ce que je suis an train de faire?_ Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions plus avant cependant, car il apercevait déjà à sa gauche le campement promit par la lettre. Il laissa la carriole sur la route et descendit à pied jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où le garde l'attendait. Ce dernier lui tendit aussitôt un sac assez lourd, contenant probablement le stock de minerai d'argent prévu.

"Vous pouvez compter, tout y est. Mais dépêchez-vous, il faut que je sois de retour au domaine dans un quart d'heure au plus tard."

Enilroth jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au contenu du sac pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'argent avant de prendre congé de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci parut choqué mais partit néanmoins, ronchonnant dans sa barbe assez fort pour que le jeune contrebandier entende:  
"Ah ces nouveaux, toujours pressés... Pas foutus de faire le travail correctement... Si y a des trous dans leurs bénéfices, faudra pas se demander d'où ça vient... Etc, etc..."

L'elfe en resta tout interdit pendant quelques minutes, bouche bée, son sac d'argent à la main, avant de s'en retourner à son "carrosse", à l'arrière duquel il plaça sa nouvelle récolte, derrière le contenu bâché, tout en se disant qu'il prêterait peut-être plus d'attention à la marchandise la prochaine fois.


	7. Chapter 6: Le Voyage, 2ème partie

_"Ensuite, quitte la route pour prendre la direction du nord-est, tout en tâchant d'éviter la propriété du seigneur Drad. Contourne-la par le sud. Fais attention, le chemin est escarpé. Tu devrais apercevoir sur ta droite à un moment un ancien autel en ruine. Tu devrais arriver à un autre campement, celui de Bodean, au bout de quelques heures. Ce n'est qu'un repère, ne t'y arrête pas. Poursuis toujours vers le nord-est, en prenant soin d'éviter les ruines alentours, où rôdent maraudeurs et morts-vivants. Une fois le danger passé, gravis la colline dans la même direction, puis, une fois arriver au sommet, prends à l'est jusqu'à une mine effondrée. Là aussi, tu devras prélever un pourcentage sur le minerai d'argent. Assure-toi bien qu'ils ne te cachent rien." _

Une fois passé le stress de la proximité d'avec la propriété dont le minerai avait été dérobé, le voyage à travers collines et vallées jusqu'au campement de Bodean se fit sans encombre. En chemin, Enilroth commença donc à étudier de plus près le feuillet en code. En fait, cela ressemblait à une espèce de liste. Des mots encodés, suivis de trois séries de caractères. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient représenter, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture quelque part. Ceci dit, n'ayant aucun moyen de définir la signification de tout ceci, il décida de ne pas s'en occuper plus avant pour le moment.

L'autel décrit dans la lettre lui apparut peu après. Poussé par la curiosité, il mit pied-à-terre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le monument en question était destiné à Arkay, l'un des Neuf Divins, responsable des morts et des naissances. Devant le désespoir de sa situation, l'elfe se dit que prier, même un dieu si définitif, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux, et entama sa supplique, quand une voix raisonna subitement dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter et reculer sur le champs:

"La voie que tu as choisi, mortel, ne saurait te mener qu'à la damnation et au trépas, à moins d'être prêt à purifier ton âme en précipitant ta chute."

Le Bosmer, surpris et terrifié, se jeta sur son attelage et démarra au quart de tour, sous le hennissement contrarié de ses mulets. Une fois au campement, il décida contre l'avis de sa missive de faire une pause déjeuner, étant donné qu'il était midi après tout, et qu'une petite bière, dans son état, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il arriva à la mine effondrée de fort bonne humeur cependant. La contemplation pendant les deux heures qui suivirent des verts horizons de la Réserve Impériale colovienne, silencieuse et paisible, l'avait plongé dans un état de somnolence béate, se surprenant même à penser que, s'il ne s'agissait que de voyages le menant à traverser les étendues sauvages du comté de Kvatch, la vie de contrebandier n'était peut-être pas si mal. Il fut d'ailleurs chaleureusement accueillit à la mine effondrée, où on était manifestement ravi de le voir. Un elfe noir se détacha du groupe et lui annonça, le gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos:

"Bienvenue, Bosmer! Tu es notre nouveau correspondant, n'est-ce pas? Je suis Kyleth, le responsable de cette mine et de cette troupe de vauriens. Comment t'appelle-tu, mon garçon?"

Ce Dunmer était un peu trop familier au goût du jeune contrebandier.

"Euh... Moi, c'est... C'est Enilroth... Articula t-il tant bien que mal, étouffant à moitié sous le coup de l'elfe noir qui ne connaissait apparemment pas sa force.  
Mais... Je voudrais...Là...Euh...

- Vous savez, on a tous été tellement attristé d'apprendre la disparition de Valen Dreth, c'était un bon passeur, quoiqu'un peu bavard, peut-être... Poursuivit Kyleth tout sourire, le bras solidement ancré autour des épaules du petit elfe.

- Euh certes... Mais vous savez...

- Mais ce sont les risques du métier, n'est-ce pas? Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener dans le coin, mon ami?

- Donnez-moi... La marchandise! Finit par hurler Enilroth en s'étranglant.

- Inutile de vous emporter, on cause, c'est tout. Donc euh, oui... La marchandise... Débuta le Dunmer, son sourire se commuant en un rictus crispé.  
Tu es nouveau ici, alors tu peux pas savoir. Tu vois, cette mine a été abandonnée il y a des années de cela, pour des raisons évidentes si tu connais son nom, et tu le connais, n'est-ce pas? On a donc été envoyés ici il y a pas longtemps pour voir si on trouverait pas quelque chose, alors on est venu mes gars et moi et on a commencé à creuser. Mais cette mine, il y a rien dedans, tu saisis? C'est pas pour rien que personne ne l'a reprise quand elle s'est effondrée.

- Mmmh oui, sans doute, répondit le Bosmer, suspicieux. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais quand même jeter un oeil à l'intérieur de la mine et... Eh, eh!"

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les autres "mineurs" avaient commencé à farfouiller dans le chariot et ils étaient en train d'enlever la bâche protégeant la marchandise. C'est le hennissement des bêtes de somme qui avait attiré l'attention d'Enilroth sur le convoi. Lorsqu'il les invectiva, les hommes s'éloignèrent en hâte, les mains dans les poches et sifflant comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait. Il se doutait que Kyleth avait fait exprès de lui faire tourner le dos au chargement pendant la discussion, mais il se garda bien de lui faire part de ses doutes.

"Ah, ça fait des semaines que nous sommes ici, alors tu comprends, mes hommes s'ennuient un peu parfois, ils ne songeaient pas à mal. En tout cas, si tu veux voir l'intérieur de la mine, pas de problème mon gars, tiens, les autres mineurs vont même venir avec nous pour s'assurer qu'ils ne taquinent pas tes bêtes de nouveau, ça te va?"

Non. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Autant d'hommes autour de lui, seul, dans un lieu si exigu... Enilroth nota que le sourire du Dunmer devenait de plus en plus large et carnassier. Mais il n'avait guère le choix, ces bandits cachaient quelque chose, de ça il était certain. Il se résolut donc, déglutit, puis accepta l'offre du chef de la bande, la main sur la garde de son épée.

Et en effet, il n'y avait rien. Le groupe traversait la mine de long en large, et Enilroth ne vit rien ressemblant de près ou de loin à un filon d'argent. Il l'aurait vu tout de suite pourtant, il avait été apprenti forgeron après tout. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, partiellement soulagé, il remarqua un petit couloir sombre invisible dans l'autre sens.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda t-il

- Oh, rien de bien intéressant. Un cul-de-sac révélé par l'éboulement. Une caverne naturelle en quelque sorte.

- Pourriez-vous me prêter votre torche que j'y jette un oeil?"

Pour la première fois, le Dunmer parut réticent. Il bafouilla une explication comme quoi le passage n'était pas sûr et qu'il ne présentait de toute façon aucun intérêt.

"D'accord, ça ne fait rien, répondit le Bosmer, étrangement sûr de lui, je vais en allumer une et constater par moi-même, comme ça je pourrai rapporter à New... A mes supérieurs combien votre coopération m'aura été utile."

Kyleth grimaça.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Venez."

Il avait perdu son ton jovial. L'elfe des bois suivit son homologue à la peau sombre à travers cet étroit couloir aboutissant à un gigantesque grotte, une caverne naturelle, comme il avait été dit. Ce que l'on avait omis de lui préciser en revanche, c'était qu'en son centre se trouvait un gigantesque gisement d'argent... Et entamé, apparemment.

Enilroth se retourna prestement sabre à la main pour faire face à ceux qui allaient dorénavant être ses agresseurs, prêt à vendre chèrement sa vie puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Mais à la place des féroces adversaires se jetant sur lui se trouvait Kyleth, souriant de toutes ses dents, bras croisés et non munis des armes mortelles attendues.

"On vous la fait pas à vous, hein?"

L'ex-apprenti le fixa, incrédule.

"Ca va, vous avez gagné. Comme vous étiez nouveau, les gars et moi on a pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être augmenter un peu nos parts, étant donné qu'on bosse comme des malades ici, pendant que d'autres s'en mettent plein les poches. Ceci dit, c'était idiot de vouloir tout vous cacher, on a été trop gourmand. Suivez-moi, je vais vous l'donner, votre minerai."

Toujours aussi éberlué, l'elfe (le sabre au fourreau mais la main à la garde) sortit de la mine à la suite de Kyleth. Une fois dehors, l'un des mineurs improvisés tendis un sac au Dunmer, qui à son tour le donna à notre contrebandier (improvisé lui aussi), et à en jugé par son poids, ce sac était bien rempli. Son interlocuteur lui proposa pendant qu'il en vérifiait le contenu:

"Voilà, tout y est, vous pouvez repartir... Mais j'y pense, votre petite visite dans notre mine a dû grandement vous retarder et il se fait tard. Vous devriez peut-être rester ici pour la nuit, qu'en dites-vous? Les chemins sont traîtres la nuit, vous savez... Les bêtes, les trous, il est facile de se perdre. Et puis la région est mal fréquentée, ces temps-ci. Le sourire de Kyleth s'élargit de nouveau.

- C'est gentil mais je dois me rendre au camp... Euh, ailleurs au plus vite. Les ordres, vous comprenez.

- Oui, oui, les ordres, bien sûr. Je m'inquiétais simplement pour votre sécurité. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive un... Accident."

Etonnant quand même comme les gens se mettent à vouvoyer lorsqu'ils sentent un pression exercée sur eux. Enilroth lui aurait volontiers étirez son sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles avec sa lame s'il l'avait pu. La bâche avait été à moitié arrachée, laissant entrevoir divers produits, tous prohibés bien sûr, notamment du sucre de lune et de l'alcool d'importation, introuvable à Cyrodiil, donnant au jeune contrebandier la subite envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, laissant volontiers ces marchandises illégales aux gentlemen de la mine effondrée... D'autant que tout ceci ne constituait certainement que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Après avoir dûment remis la protection en place et posé le second sac à côté du premier, qu'il palpa subrepticement afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours plein, l'elfe monta à bord de son chariot, prêt à partir. Kyleth se rapprocha de lui et força quelque chose dans sa main:

"Un petit cadeau pour vous remercier de votre discrétion", murmura t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Le Bosmer retira abruptement son bras et partit aussitôt, sans un mot pour ses collaborateurs.


	8. Chapter 7: Embuscade

"_Enfin, dirige-toi vers le nord tout en haut d'une grande colline, jusqu'au campement d'Ales, ta dernière étape de la journée, où un mercenaire Rougegarde t'attend. Tu y passeras la nuit."_

Enilroth regardait tout autour de lui, le pot-de-vin de minerai d'argent toujours dans la main, anxieux et pressé d'arriver à sa destination pour la nuit. Hanté par la désagréable sensation d'être suivi, le Bosmer arriva cependant au lieu indiqué par la lettre, où un Rougegarde à la forte stature et au visage buriné par le temps et les guerres l'attendait accroupi près du feu, le ravivant, son chien de garde se reposant à proximité:

"Tu en a mis, du temps! Tu peux attacher tes chevaux là-bas, mais ne défais pas le chariot, on sait jamais. Te fais pas de mouron, maintenant que t'es là, moi et Potiron on va veiller sur toi, sois tranquille."

Epuisé mais pas rassuré pour un sous, l'elfe attacha les bêtes de somme à une poutre prévue à cet effet, puis s'écroula sur la première paillasse qu'il put trouver, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps.

Il fut réveillé brutalement, secoué qu'il était par son garde du corps de la nuit, Potiron aboyant frénétiquement en direction du sud. Il faisait encore très sombre et l'on n'y voyait goutte, malgré la position du campement surplombant entièrement la vallée autour d'eux, car les lunes étaient absentes ce soir là.

"Réveille-toi petit, vite! murmurait le mercenaire.

- Hein, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Répondit Enilroth encore à moitié endormi.

- Es-tu bien sûr de ne pas avoir été suivi? Il semble que nous allons avoir de la visite d'un instant à l'autre. N'as-tu donc prêter attention à rien pendant ton voyage?

- Comment? Suivi? Mais par qui?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi!" s'emporta le Rougegarde en s'éloignant d'Enilroth, une masse d'arme à pointes à la main, car Potiron avait cessé d'aboyer et s'était mit en position d'attaque. C'est seulement à la vue de cette arme qu'il songea lui aussi à dégainer son sabre, prêt, enfin dans la mesure du possible, à faire face à ses assaillants.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile! La cargaison est notre priorité, elle ne doit pas tomber entre leurs mains, peu importe de qui il s'agit. Fous le camp d'ici tout de suite!

- Mais..." Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une bande de vauriens leur tomba sur le dos. Pas le choix, donc, il faut se défendre.

Trois silhouettes tentaient d'agresser le Rougegarde à coups de haches, mais c'était sans compter Potiron qui se jeta sur l'un des assaillants par derrière, le renversant. Enilroth entendait les hurlements du malandrin se débattant à terre, l'armure puis les chairs déchiquetées par le chien de combat. Deux autres bandits se précipitèrent sur l'elfe qui eut à peine le temps de lever son sabre. Le premier coup le fit chanceler sur ses appuis. Il para les coups tant bien que mal, mais les gaillards, en plus d'être plus nombreux, étaient aussi plus forts, quoique pas très malins puisqu'ils se contentaient d'avancer sur leur cible sans essayer de varier les angles d'attaque ni de l'encercler. Ceci dit, il ne tiendrait pas éternellement face à la puissance de leurs assauts et le campement n'offrait aucune position de repli, pas de possibilité de s'enfuir ou de contre-attaquer. Le contrebandier n'avait d'autres solutions que d'essayer de les amener jusqu'au feu de camp encore vif. Il commença donc à reculer petit à petit tout en accumulant parades et esquives, trébuchant et s'affaissant un peu plus à chaque coup porté, sans avoir le loisir de vérifier si son compagnon d'infortune s'en sortait mieux que lui.

Finalement, il parvint à les aligner dos au feu, où il décida à bout de force de se lancer dans un ultime assaut. Dans la lumière tamisée créée par le foyer, il crût alors reconnaître des mineurs, de ceux qui avaient tenté d'arracher la bâche du chariot. Il profita d'une attaque stupide de la part de ces deux imbéciles essayant de le trancher en deux par le haut pour se jeter, sa petite taille aidant, sous les lames acérées et bousculer ses assaillants aussi fort qu'il le put, si bien que l'un d'eux tomba dans les flammes. Le deuxième avait tenu bon et était à peine déséquilibré, mais se trouva suffisamment déconcentré par son comparse hurlant et roulant sur le sol pour qu'Enilroth le transperce de son sabre... Et puisse enfin, retirant la lame et l'essuyant sur les vêtements de son adversaire tombé, jeter un oeil dans la direction du Rougegarde. Apparemment, lui et Potiron s'étaient défaits de leurs agresseurs avec une certaine facilité, pour ne pas dire aisance. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se réjouir de leur victoire cependant, car déjà d'autres bandits de la mine effondrée les avaient encerclés:

"Les imbéciles! Je leur avait dit de ne rien tenter tant qu'on serait pas arrivé. Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour nous."

Enilroth reconnut immédiatement la voix nasillarde de kyleth et dirigea son regard, les yeux plissés, dans la direction approximative du Dunmer, lorsqu'il fut invectivé par le mercenaire, accompagné des aboiements insistants du chien:

"Tu dois partir maintenant. Nom d'un daedra, mais fous le camps!"

Les bandits étaient définitivement trop nombreux pour lui, aussi le Bosmer se résolut-il à fuir vers sa carriole malmenée par les mules affolées, couvert par le Rougegarde et Potiron, manifestement pas impressionnés par la troupe maraudeurs et prêts à en découdre:

"ne le laissez pas s'échapper, tirez bon sang, mais tirez! Non, pas les flèches enflammées, crétin!"

Le Bosmer se retourna et aperçut une brève lueur traversant le ciel pour se planter au sabot des bêtes, embrasant l'herbe alentour. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper aux rênes que les quadrupèdes se ruaient en direction du sud-est, piétinant quelques bandits au passage, hennissant de terreur. malheureusement, les reliefs de la Colovie sont traîtres, et l'équipée menant un train d'enfer perdit rapidement le contrôle dans une descente particulièrement raide ponctuée par la présence d'énormes rochers, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenue tout en bas de la colline.

L'elfe se redressa douloureusement après avoir momentanément perdu connaissance. Son corps tout entier le brûlait et la bruine qui commençait à tomber, loin de l'apaiser, le fit trembler de froid. Il cherchait des yeux le chariot d'où il avait été projeté durant la chute. Où était-il donc passé? Il lui semblait encore entendre des rumeurs de combat au loin. Levant son regard vers le haut de la butte, la vivacité des flammes, à peine tempérée par la fraîcheur de la pluie, l'obligea à se détourner. Il lui fallait s'éloigner au plus vite. Des hennissements plaintifs l'attirèrent jusqu'à l'objet de ses recherches, miraculeusement intact, excepté quelques éraflures et morceaux de bois éclatés, mais rien n'empêchant son déplacement, contrairement aux mules, dont l'une s'était rompue le cou au bas de la colline. L'autre ne s'en était sortie guère mieux. Elle était vivante, certes, mais incapable de se mettre debout, vraisemblablement à cause d'une fracture au niveau du bassin. Enilroth jugea qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper, la mule ne cessant de se débattre, et ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que les traîtres n'en finissent avec le garde et son chien et ne le rattrapent.

Il détacha la carriole des animaux de trait, se mit à leur place, et commença à tirer la cargaison le long d'une pente plus douce, ignorant les hennissements apeurés, abandonnant la bête à son triste sort.


	9. Chapter 8: Les instructions à la lettre

_"Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, tu prendras la direction du sud-est. Attention, la descente est TRES dangereuse. Poursuis ainsi jusqu'au campement de Dagny et la ruine Ayléide de Talwinque. Là, tu pourras te ravitailler et changer de chevaux. Va au nord jusqu'à la mine de l'écho, où un troisième chargement d'argent t'attends."_

Dangereuse, en effet. Par chance, la marchandise s'avéra plus volumineuse que lourde, aussi Enilroth parvint-il à tirer le chariot sans trop de difficulté, d'autant que le chemin menant au camps de Dagny était assez plat. Les deux chevaux étaient nécessaires pour les pentes plus abruptes, comme il en existait beaucoup en Colovie, l'elfe des bois avait pu s'en rendre compte. Il lui tardait ceci dit de s'approprier les nouvelles bêtes prévues dans la lettre. Le contrebandier était fourbu, blessé, épuisé.Il parvint au campement sus-dit à l'aube, grelottant. _Au moins, _se dit-il, souriant intérieurement, _je suis en avance sur mon horaire._ Comme escompté pour une fois, le Bosmer put se ravitailler (réquisitionnant pour l'occasion quelques bières supplémentaires, les autres ayant été perdues dans la fuite de la veille), et on lui confia deux nouvelles mules de somme, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements, de contrebande bien sûr, en échange d'une compensation. Il en profita pour se débarrasser du pot-de-vin que lui avait donné Kyleth à la mine effondrée, contre des habits un peu plus saillants, une tunique en lin vert foncée et un pantalon de cuir noir avec chaussures assorties. Le contrebandier chargé du camp, un vieil impérial membre de la bande depuis un bout de temps apparemment, lui expliqua que Talwinque se trouvait à un point stratégique, à la fois au centre de la réserve impériale, juste entre Chorrol, Skingrad et Kvatch, mais en plus la sécurité d'une ruine Ayléide déserte avait permis à l'organisation d'installer une base d'opération complète, avec salle de stockage pour le rationnement des hommes en mission dans la région. Puis Enilroth lui raconta la traîtrise des bandits de la mine effondrée, et le chef du site lui assura que "ces ordures ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte. Ils finiront comme les séparatistes de la grotte de Hrota, vous verrez."

En effet, les hommes du campement avaient d'abord cru à un accident de chariot de la part d'un nouveau venu inexpérimenté, ils ne s'étaient donc pas souciés plus avant de le voir arriver sale et privé de chevaux. Enilroth, soulagé et quelque peu requinqué malgré la fatigue du manque de sommeil et les courbatures, repris la route vers la mine de l'écho, songeur cependant. _De nouveau la grotte de Hrota? Ce serait vraiment Newheim qui aurait instigué leur mort avec la guilde des guerriers?_ Enilroth frissona en pensant au fait qu'il devrait sûrement revenir à Anvil faire son rapport après cette mission... Et il souhaitait revoir cette bonbonne Nordique à peu près autant qu'un drémora en colère à qui on aurait volé son crâne fétiche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir à destination, deux heures, peut-être même moins. Les mineurs, à l'allure plus professionnelle que les précédents, le gratifièrent de deux sac remplis à rabord de minerais. Trop heureux, le Bosmer prit à peine le temps de vérifier leurs contenus, histoire de donner le change.

_"A présent la partie la plus ardue de ton périple. Les pentes des hautes-terres coloviennes sont trop abruptes pour y faire passer ton chargement. Tu devras donc les contourner en passant par les ruines Ayléides de Nonungalo. Sois très prudent là-bas! On raconte que les morts-vivants gardent l'endroit. Une fois les ruines passées, poursuis par une espèce de petits chemin serpentant vers le nord à partir d'un autre autel en ruines, dédié à Kynareth je crois, jusqu'à la grotte des serments brisés. A l'intérieur, de nouvelles instructions te seront données, car il faut se montrer particulièrement prudent à l'approche de Chorrol, les gardes forestiers et cavaliers de la légion impériale patrouillant sur la route étant très nombreux.  
Suis les instructions à la lettre. Ne te détourne du parcours sous aucun prétexte. Ne défais en aucun cas le chargement. Ne parle à personne d'autres que tes contacts pour le minerai. Et surtout, surtout, garde ton arme à portée de main._

_Bonne chance."_

Enfin, la grotte des serments brisés, Enilroth avait cru ne jamais y parvenir. Il ne lui aura pas fallu moins de sept heures de routes pour arriver. Mais malgré tous les avertissements prodigués dans la lettre, cette partie du voyage lui avait semblé être une vraie balade en comparaison de ses étapes dans les différentes mines. Une fois entré comme indiqué, un Khajiit étrangement familier s'approcha du Bosmer et lui tendit un parchemin roulé et scellé en disant:

"Tiens, c'est pour toi," avant de s'éloigner sans que l'intéressé n'ait eu le temps de réagir. L'elfe se demanda quelques instants s'il s'agissait bien de l'individu auquel il pensait avant de retourner son attention sur la lettre. Tous les chats se ressemblent de toute façon. Après avoir décacheter le nouvel ordre de mission dont le sceau était orné d'une rose stylisée entourée de deux feuilles, il pu lire tout en rejoignant son chariot:

"_Laisse tomber les chevaux à partir d'ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un s'occupera d'eux. Il faut que tu te rendes jusqu'au lac au nord de la grotte des serments brisés, mais la pente qui y mène est trop escarpée, tu dois la contourner par l'est. Veille cependant à ne pas trop t'éloigner, car plus tu te rapprocheras de la ville de Chorrol, plus tu risqueras de croiser une patrouille de gardes.  
Au niveau du lac, un passeur t'attendra et te fera traverser, puis attends qu'il fasse nuit. Là, c'est la partie un peu chanceuse. Prends la route noire en direction de l'est. Eloigne t-en si tu repère une patrouille. Aucun garde ne croira à une simple caravane de marchand en provenance de l'ouest. Trouve la mine décrépite à proximité de l'entrée sud de Chorrol. C'est là que la marchandise devra être livrée."_

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être clair et concis. Enilroth fixait son futur fardeau, soupirant. Les événements de la veille n'avaient pas laissés la cargaison indemne, et la bâche s'en était tirée avec quelques trous, laissant une partie de la marchandise visible. L'elfe tenta tant bien que mal de les dissimuler en les recouvrant de ses anciens vêtements. C'était rudimentaire, mais cela faisait davantage illusion que de laisser des objets potentiellement prohibés à la vue de tous. Alors qu'il rafistolait le tas de bois lui servant de moyen de locomotion, son regard fut attiré par un étrange bâton. De par son expérience en tant qu'apprenti forgeron, il put rapidement reconnaître dans cet artefact la patte du chaos des royaumes d'Oblivion, et bien que sa nature soit à elle seule suffisante pour retenir l'attention, ses ornements intriguaient le contrebandier bien davantage. En effet, des inscriptions recouvraient la surface de l'objet, dans un langage déjà vu auparavant... mais oui! Il s'agit de la même écriture que celle visible sur son parchemin codé, ce qui signifiait que celui-ci était écrit en daedrique! _Ah-ah!_S'exclama Enilroth. Mais son triomphe fut de courte durée, puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune connaissance de la langue des Seigneurs régissant le chaos. Le bâton n'offrant aucun équivalent dans d'autres alphabets, l'énigme demeurait intacte. Dépité, le Bosmer parcourut rapidement à la fin de la lettre les dernières instructions:

_"Suis les instructions à la lettre. Ne te détourne du parcours sous aucun prétexte. Ne défais en aucun cas le chargement. Ne parle à personne d'autres que tes contacts pour le minerai. Et surtout, surtout, garde ton arme à portée de main._

_Bonne chance."_

A la lettre... Oui, certainement.

* * *

_Et vous, saurez-vous déchiffrer le parchemin d'Enilroth? Si vous voulez vous y essayez, cliquez sur le lien ci-dessous. Vous pouvez rechercher la réponse de la façon qui vous convient, les lettres et les mots sont (sauf erreur de ma part) bien rédigés et justes. Lorsque vous pensez avoir la réponse, n'hésitez pas à me la donner en laissant une petite review. ;-) Le -ou les- gagnants seront crédités dans mon prochain chapitre, et la réponse sera communiquée._

_Merci d'avance pour votre participation, et merci tout court pour ceux qui suivent ma fic (j'espère qu'il y en a)._

_Regardez dans mon profile pour accéder au lien à l'image sur deviantart._


	10. Chapter 9: La Jument Grise

Accoudé au bar, une choppe de bière à la main, Enilroth réfléchissait. Mais autour de lui,le bruit, les odeurs, tout semblait conspirer à l'empêcher de penser. Il avait trouvé refuge dans une petite auberge bon marché située presque à l'entrée de Chorrol, sobrement baptisée "_la jument grise_", actuellement fréquentée par quelques habitués, un Orque et un Impérial entre autre, tous déjà passablement avinés pour un milieu d'après-midi. L'établissement en lui-même était médiocre, sentant le renfermé, lentement mais sûrement envahit par la moisissure. En plus, les badauds présents étaient des rustres que l'on pouvait entendre brailler partout, même dans les chambres, tant le bâtiment était exigu et rongé de toute part, sans compter le martèlement continu de la pluie sur le toit constitué essentiellement de planches de bois. Pas étonnant que les champignons s'y incrustent. L'elfe soupira. Le "_Bol Flottant_" lui manquait.  
Bien sûr, il aurait pu se rendre à l'auberge du "_Chêne et de la Crosse_" à la place, mais ses contacts à Chorrol le lui avaient fortement déconseillé. Pourquoi, au juste? Enilroth fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, puis, perclus de fatigue et abruti par l'air empli d'alcool, il se mit à rêver de cette dernière journée de son harassant voyage...

_La journée en elle-même s'était fort bien passée, ou en tout cas mieux que le reste de son périple. Il y eut bien comme prévu quelques gardes patrouillant la route, mais ceux-ci semblaient épuisés et le Bosmer parvint sans difficulté à les éviter, bien que les choses se compliquèrent quelque peu lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de Chorrol, incapable de trouver la mine décrite dans la missive. Au final, il parvint à atteindre son but en laissant son chargement derrière les ruines croulantes d'un ancien fort impérial pour paraître moins suspect, puis manquant se faire décapité par le contrebandier de garde ne voyant dans ce petit elfe trop curieux qu'un intrus, puisque voyageant sans carriole._

Enilroth porta instinctivement la main à sa gorge, un peu trop souvent menacée à son goût ces derniers temps. Puis il songea à la meilleure partie, un peu avant, lorsqu'il arriva à ce lac magnifique...

_Une fois sur place, il crut dans un premier temps qu'il s'était trompé de route, car personne ne l'attendait, et aucun élément ne permettait de supposer que quelqu'un était passé récemment. Il resta donc planté là plusieurs minutes, à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, trop anxieux pour pouvoir apprécier la douce brise soufflant à point nommé pour rafraîchir une journée dont l'ensoleillement contrastait fortement avec la terne grisaille de la veille, quand enfin une figure apparue, silhouette perchée sur une espèce de barque avançant tout doucement vers la berge, tanguant de gauche et de droite. De plus près, il devint possible de distinguer la haute stature d'un Altmer à la barbe grisonnante, vêtu d'une bure et manifestement très âgé, même en tenant compte de l'exceptionnelle longévité dont bénéficie cette race._

_"Ca alors, lança t-il joyeusement de sa voix chevrotante, depuis plusieurs décades que je m'occupe de faire passer les livreurs, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que l'un d'eux se présente en avance! Allons, jeune homme, en route!"_

_Un large radeau était rattaché à l'arrière de l'embarcation. Les deux hommes fixèrent ainsi le chariot aux planches de bois à l'aide d'une corde, tandis qu'Enilroth pour sa part fixait le vieil elfe du regard, la tête remplie de questions qu'il n'osait pas poser. C'est le passeur qui prit la parole en premier:_

_"Au fait, dites-moi, qu'est-il arrivé au livreur précédent, Vil, euh, Vol... Non, euh... Valen, oui, c'est cela; Valen Dreth! Alors, que s'est-il passé?"_

_Prit au dépourvu par la question, le Bosmer répondit abruptement:_

_"Ah... Je ne sais pas... Mort, je pense."_

_Puis il se mordit la lèvre en se traitant d'idiot. Ce Dreth pouvait très bien avoir un lien quelconque avec son interlocuteur. Mais ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose que l'elfe des bois comprit par "ça devait arriver." Tout interloqué qu'il était, il se laissa emmener sans mot dire de l'autre côté du calme lac qu'il put ainsi admirer à loisir. Niché au creux d'un petit vallon, entouré de rochers et de petites collines, le lieu possédait un réel attrait de val perdu, endroit tenu secret et caché, seulement connu de quelques initiés. Aucun bruit, sinon les rares pépiements des rouge-gorges et ritournelles s'abreuvant au bord de l'eau à la calme surface ou le doux clapotement de la barque dont le léger roulis le fit s'assoupir._

Enilroth avait fermé les yeux , revivant intensément ce souvenir de plénitude et de bien-être qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis ce qui lui semblait déjà une éternité, avant de se remémorer l'étrange départ du vieillard.

_"Terminus, jeune homme!"_

_L'Altmer descendit du bateau et l'attacha à un petit embarcadère de bois construit là à cet effet, sans remarquer semble t-il qu'il avait réveillé son passager en sursaut._

_"Je vous laisse défaire seul votre cargaison, je ne suis plus ce que j'étais vous savez, et mes vieux os me font souffrir... Adieu, jeune homme, et puisse les dieux vous être favorables."_

_Enilroth, les yeux mi-clos et l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, se leva brusquement, comprenant que son passeur s'éloignait, et tenta de le héler, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut derrière un rocher. Déçu, il décida qu'il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre la tombée de la nuit. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours pour repérer le terrain puis mangé un morceau, il s'installa, confortablement allongé au bord de l'eau à côté de l'embarcadère muni par ailleurs à son grand étonnement __d'un lampadaire, et s'endormit de nouveau._

Un choc dans le dos le tira brutalement de sa rêverie. Un imbécile imbibé d'alcool l'avait heurté en s'écroulant au sol sous le rire gras des autres clients, lui faisant renverser sa bière. Agacé, il alla s'asseoir autre part dans l'auberge, à une petite table qui venait de se libérer, dos au mur pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise, et commanda une autre bière...

_Il faisait nuit lorsqu' Enilroth se réveilla, et son regard fut tout de suite attiré par un objet lumineux au-dessus de lui. Le lampadaire était allumé. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, il se leva d'un bond et scruta l'obscurité autour de lui, mais rien ne bougeait. L'air était devenu glacial, et l'elfe comprit qu'il était grand temps pour lui de continuer sa route._

L'Impérial devant lui avait entreprit de danser sur les tables, tentant de faire tenir une bouteille vide sur sa tête. S'il savait... Enilroth sortit un parchemin roulé de sa poche, y jeta un oeil, et se fendit d'un sourire sinistre. Car cet homme, le Bosmer le connaissait. Enfin, d'une certaine façon...

_"Dites-donc, la carriole est dans un sale état! j'espère qu'il n'en va pas de même pour la marchandise, sinon, faudra payer!"_

_Enilroth n'était guère impressionné par la menace lancée par un Rougegarde mal luné semble t-il. A force, il commençait à comprendre que la plupart de ses intermédiaires étaient des grandes gueules, mais qu'il n'y avait souvent pas grand-chose derrière, du moins tant qu'ils étaient seuls. Il était entré dans la mine décrépite et se trouvait au milieu d'une grande caverne, avec curieusement un mur de construction impériale sur un côté, et des bandits en train de creuser un trou. De l'autre côté, d'après l'odeur, se trouvaient les sous-sol de la ville - autrement dit, les égouts._

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, les articles n'ont subi aucun dommage. A part ça, je peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire?_

_- Nos noms n'ont pas d'importance, contrebandier. L'important, c'est ce que va nous rapporter cette dernière cargaison._

_- Attendez, comment m'avez-vous appelé?_

_- Contrebandier, de la guilde des contrebandiers... Pourquoi, y'a un problème?" Le bandit recula d'un pas, la main à la garde, sourcils froncés. Enilroth se rattrapa du mieux qu'il pu:_

_"Non, non, c'est juste la fatigue du voyage, j'avais compris, euh... Con d'saladier! C'est pour ça..." Au moins avait-il appris le nom de l'organisation qui l'avait embauchée de force. Puis changeant vivement de sujet:  
"Sinon, j'aurai bien voulu savoir, la liste, là, elle est en daedrique, mais, euh, c'est la première fois que je livre, et on n'a pas eu le temps de me transmettre la traduction._

_- La liste? A ça, c'est facile. Tiens, voilà un alphabet, ça devrait te permettre de la lire rapidement._

_- Ah, euh, merci." Puis, opinant du chef en direction de la faille dans le mur: "Dites, à quoi ça sert, ce que vous faites là?_

_- C'est notre nouveau moyen de livraison. Avant, on utilisait cette planque seulement pour stocker la marchandise, mais un pan de la mine s'est effondrée il y a deux mois, mettant au jour les fondations de la ville. Alors on va faire passer par là maintenant, ce sera plus sûr et plus discret._

_- Je vois. A part ça, comment on fait, euh, vous savez pour le paiement?_

_- Ben le patron t'en a pas parler? Il faut que tu retournes à Anvil si tu veux entendre sonner les septims."_

_Enilroth étouffa un hoquet de surprise:_

_"Quoi?! Je dois revenir là-bas? C'est une blague?!_

_- Ben non, mon gars, c'est à Anvil que se fait la comptabilité, T'imagines si les transactions se réglaient n'importe comment un peu partout? Ce serait tout de suite le bordel. Maintenant, si tu peux plus mettre les pieds dans ce patelin..." La remarque sentait le vécu.  
"Enfin bref en attendant si tu sais pas quoi faire, tu peux toujours visiter Chorrol. C'est une ville sympa, et avec tes habits, les gardes et citoyens de la ville devraient pas trop te chercher des noises. Et si tu as besoin de te reposer, tu peux toujours aller louer une chambre à "la Jument Grise". Mais attention, va surtout pas à l'autre auberge là, 'le Chêne et la Crosse", c'est un repère de la guilde des voleurs."_

_Ayant déjà commis un impair, le Bosmer n'osa pas demander en quoi la guilde des voleurs posait problème, mis à part le fait que ses membres puissent le délester en un instant du peu de biens qu'il lui restait, aussi se contenta t-il de répondre "bon", avant de diriger ses pas vers la ville encore endormie._

Dans la matinée qui avait suivie, Enilroth avait donc loué une chambre comme conseillé et s'était attelé à la traduction du mystérieux parchemin avant d'aller se promener en ville. La feuille s'était avérée être ce qu'il pensait, à savoir une liste. Une liste des marchandises qu'il transportait ainsi que leur destinataire, dont il put en reconnaître certains par déduction, et avait entendu parler d'autres. Or, l'Impérial dansant figurait sur la feuille, il le savait puisqu'il l'avait entendu se présenter bruyamment à un autre client de l'auberge:

"Non, *hic*! Combien de fois ze devrai vous le dire? Ze suis Dzemane... Euh... Reynald Dzemane *hic*! Alors arrêtez de me harceler tous les deux, d'accord?"

Bien sûr son interlocuteur était seul. En fait, malgré l'agitation et les alcooliques notoires, l'elfe s'était en premier lieu retranché dans l'auberge non pas à cause de la pluie, mais parce qu'il avait bêtement faillit se faire découvrir par une Argonienne un peu trop fine à son goût:

_« Vos prix sont honnêtes, mais il n'y a guère de choix dans votre boutique, je comprends que certaines personnes essayent de se fournir ailleurs ensuite._

_- Que dites-vous? Auriez-vous un lien par hasard avec cette organisation qui me volent mes clients illégalement? Tout le monde me dit que je rêve, mais sinon, comment cet ivrogne d'Orgnolf pourrait-il se procurer toutes ces bouteilles sans que l'intendant s'en rende compte.?_

_- Ah, euh… Vraiment? Intéressant ce que vous dites-là. Non, moi je pensait seulement aux articles un peu plus spécifiques, livres, armures, vous voyez? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une excellente forgeron ne en ville… »_

_La propriétaire du Négoce du Nord sembla se calmer un peu mais conserva un air suspicieux tout le long de la visite du contrebandier, ce dernier saluant maladroitement en se repliant, courant presque, vers la « Jument Grise » tout en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il put trouver._

Bien entendu, tout le contenu du chariot ne se trouvait pas sur cette fiche de comptes, le reste serait stocké en attendant un autre acheteur, ou bien acheminer vers un autre point de « vente ». Le contrebandier leva la tête vers le toit. Le martèlement de la pluie avait enfin cessé. Il prit donc la sortie, trop heureux de pouvoir quitter cet endroit affreux. Sitôt dehors cependant, il manqua chuter dans la boue amollie par la pluie, bousculé par un individu apparemment d'origine Dunmer courant vers l'entrée de la ville. Enilroth voulut lui crier sa façon de penser, mais fut arrêter par une main agrippant fermement son col, le forçant à se retourner. Il reconnut aussitôt le Rougegarde de la Mine Aride:

"Ah, te voilà! Bien, viens avec moi, rapidement mais silencieusement."

Il chuchotait presque, l'entraînant dans la même direction que celle prise quelques secondes plus tôt par l'elfe noir.

"Ecoute, ce type que tu viens de voir passer s'appelle Fathis Ules. Il nous a doublé et a volé notre marchandise la plus précieuse. Tu dois le rattraper immédiatement! Il va sans doute se rendre à la Cité Impériale."

Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés devant l'écurie du Pays du Nord.

"Tiens, monte sur mon cheval. Et dépêche-toi! Si ce type arrive à la ville avant toi, c'est foutu!

- Mais, pourquoi ne le poursuivez-vous pas vous-même?" Balbutia Enilroth tandis que l'autre l'installait sur sa monture.

"Je peux pas, j'ai du boulot ici. T'inquiète, tu auras un supplément si tu réussis. Maintenant, plus de questions, faut que tu te magnes!"

Et le bandit de claquer la cuisse de la bête, qui partit au triple-galop. _Voilà au moins un cheval digne de ce nom, _pensa Enilroth, aplati sur la selle, accroché si fort aux rênes qu'il s'en enfonçait les ongles dans la chair, filant à toute allure à la poursuite du mystérieux fugitif.

* * *

Un lien vers la traduction de la feuille en code est disponible sur mon profile.  
Bonne lecture!


	11. Chapter 10: la Cité Impériale

Evidemment, le Dunmer lui avait échappé. Arrivé devant la grande porte de la Cité Impériale, Enilroth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais visité la capitale cyrodilienne auparavant et il songea, harnachant sa monture d'emprunt dans les écuries de chevaux alezans, que jamais il ne retrouverait la trace de ce voleur dans une communauté aussi importante, d'autant qu'il ne serait aux yeux des riverains qu'un étranger de passage, et que par conséquent personne ne serait disposé à lui fournir le moindre renseignement... Nous voilà bien.

Une fois passé le portail principal sous l'oeil attentif des gardes, le contrebandier erra dans les rues de la place de Talos, ne sachant trop où aller et n'osant parler à personne, intimidé qu'il était par la taille des allées et des maisons les bordant. Tout autour de lui était blanc, propre, pavé, à tel point éblouissant qu'il en avait mal aux yeux. Les murs des habitations lui paraissaient immense jusqu'à cacher le ciel, et seules les toitures d'ardoise verte lui rappelait un tant sois peu son foyer, le faisant presque perpétuellement regarder en l'air, étouffant, se déplaçant gauchement avec, au bout de sa vision, la majestueuse et célèbre tour d'or blanc, siège du pouvoir impérial. C'est ainsi que, perdu dans cet environnement grouillant de vie, ses pas le menèrent tout droit au palais, tête levée, manquant à tout moment de bousculer l'un des gardes afférés à la protection du conseil des anciens, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué en revanche de les irriter un poil. Puis le Bosmer, se réveillant soudain, regarda autour de lui et remarqua le cimetière en contrebas entourant la tour, des tombes fraîchement creusées aux monuments funéraires de l'ère Première. Il frissonna et libéra les lieux, notant mentalement de ne pas y remettre les pieds à la nuit tombée.

La zone suivante fut facilement identifié par Enilroth comme étant le quartier marchand, au vue de ses échoppes, des caisses entreposées ça et là et de la grande activité apparente de l'endroit. Les rues étaient sensiblement moins reluisantes ici que sur la place de Talos, et l'elfe se détendit quelque peu. Mais la vue de tous ces étals de nourritures et vêtements lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et qu'il était affreusement sale, ayant transpiré et pataugé sur la route de longues heures durant. Il mit la main à la poche... Deux pièces d'or. Il n'irait pas loin avec ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son organisation et ce qu'on lui avait promis, il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur un seul septim... Un grand bruit ainsi que des râles de frustration attirèrent son attention. Une caisse de marchandises venait de se renverser devant la porte d'une boutique appelée "la bourse bien remplie". Un elfe des bois - le propriétaire sans doute - houspillait le manutentionnaire Orque responsable du vacarme en lui intimant l'ordre de réparer les dégâts. Le pauvre Orsimer, un peu perdu, resta coît quelques instants avant de dire "je reviens" et de s'éloigner du magasin. Le Bosmer, encore furieux, rentra dans sa boutique en claquant la porte. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Observant les mouvements des passants de droite et de gauche, Enilroth se rapprocha subrepticement de la cargaison échouée et d'où étaient sortis quelques fruits et - comme il put le constater - du tissu - puis, guettant le moment propice, arracha rapidement quelques pommes et le premier habit qui lui tombait sous la main avant de s'éloigner vivement mais sans courir, afin de na pas attirer l'attention... Espérant ne pas avoir attiré l'attention.

Réfugié dans les cours à l'arrière des boutiques, l'elfe admira son butin..._ Une tenue de forgeron, super, _enragea t-il, une moue frustrée sur le visage, n'appréciant guère l'ironie de la situation. Enfin, ce sera toujours mieux que ses vêtements actuels, sales et déchirés comme s'il s'était perdu six mois dans les forêts du Val Boisé, et il passerait encore davantage inaperçu en tenue de travail, dans le fourmillement aussi vivant que florissant de la Cité Impériale. En sortant de sa cachette, il fut abordé par un Argonien à l'air un peu simplet:

"Bonjour, camarade, je vois que tu profites bien de ta trouvaille."

_Oh non, encore! Ne puis-je donc rien faire dans ce pays sans être alpaguer de suite par je ne sais qui!?_

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur," avait-il tout de même répondu, des fois que le lézard bluffe...

"Oui, oui, bien sûr... A propos, je m'appelle Amusei, et je fais partie de la guilde des voleurs, enchanté de te rencontrer, mon gars.

- La... Guilde des voleurs?" Cette conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

"Eh oui, mon ami, la célèbre guilde des voleurs!" Cet Argonien était un peu trop fier de sa profession pour être un vrai membre de la guilde. Il reprit, sans remarquer l'expression de plus en plus sceptique du Bosmer.  
"Ecoute, en fait, je euh.. Voilà, en vérité je ne suis peut-être pas encore tout à fait totalement dans la guilde, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours maintenant. Alors en attendant, j'essaye de rendre service, histoire de me faire bien voir par mes futurs pairs, tu comprends?" Non, il ne comprenait rien du tout.  
"Enfin bref, les marchandises que tu, euh... Trouves, tu ne pourras pas les refourguer comme ça, à n'importe qui. Donc je te conseille de te rendre dans le quartier des jardins elfiques derrière les maisons sud-ouest, à la nuit tombée, tu pourras revendre tes objets là-bas."

Amusei avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en baissant graduellement le ton, si bien qu'Enilroth dû se pencher vers lui pour comprendre les derniers mots chuchotés. Puis son mystérieux informateur s'éloigna, laissant l'elfe planté là , toujours aussi dubitatif qu'au moment où il l'avait abordé. Tout d'abord, il voulut ignorer cet imbécile, mais, se remémorant rapidement la conversation, un mot lui revint en tête: "voleur". Celui qui avait dérobé le bâton s'était rendu dans la Cité Impériale, à priori pour récolter les fruits de son larcin, il apparaissait donc comme logique qu'il ait fait appel à un receleur, et pourquoi pas celui qu'on lui avait suggéré d'aller voir. Le contrebandier se mit donc à la recherche du quartier elfique en question, étant donné l'heure tardive et n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver.

Heureusement, les deux quartiers se jouxtaient, et pile alors que Secunda se levait à l'horizon, Enilroth arriva au lieu dit, dans l'espérance que quelqu'un se manifeste. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps cependant, et un Dunmer se présenta bientôt dans le parc avant de s'asseoir sur un coffre que le Bosmer n'avait pas remarqué auparavant... _Attendez.. Ce Dunmer... C'est lui! Le voleur du bâton que j'ai vu s'enfuir, j'en suis certain!_ L'elfe noir semblait lui aussi l'avoir reconnu, car il affichait une mine à la fois surprise et irritée, comme si on lui avait collé un rat crevé sous le nez. Il commença à se lever pour partir lorsqu' Enilroth le héla:

"Fathis Ules! Rendez-moi le bâton, espèce de voleur!", avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche, étant donné que de toute façon, si la garde s'en mêlait, il serait incapable de témoigner de la provenance d'un tel objet. Ules se figea, se retourna, fit quelque pas en arrière, hésita, la main au menton, l'air pensif, avant de se diriger au final d'un pas lent vers le Bosmer:

"Vous! Vous êtes plutôt culotté de me traiter de voleur! Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

- J'ai l'impression que l'un de vos collaborateurs ne sait pas bien tenir sa langue, répondit Enilroth, partiellement amusé par l'expression déconfite sur le visage d'Ules.

- Amusei. Ce maudit Argonien, je lui ferait avaler sa langue fourchue! Il ne comprendra jamais les règles. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? Pressons, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Inutile de vous montrer aussi désagréable, répliqua l'elfe sur la défensive au vue de la mauvaise humeur affichée par le receleur. Je veux juste récupérer le bâton et je m'en vais. C'est simple, non?

- Mouais en effet. Mais pourquoi je vous le donnerai comme ça d'abord? Je suis un vendeur, moi, et ce bâton, je l'ai trouvé, comment comptez-vous prouver le contraire? Donc, ce que je vous propose, c'est de me le racheter... Disons... 2000? Vous savez, la somme que vous vouliez m'extorquer contre cette chose.

-Quoi?! non mais ça va pas? Il est hors de question que je paye une marchandise que vous nous avez volé. De plus, j'ai pas un rond sur moi, pas de bol pour vous. Alors, vous le rendez ce bâton, ou ça va chauffer pour vous!"

Enilroth n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter, et au vue des vêtements chics du Dunmer, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre. Du gâteau. Mais Fathis Ules, loin de paraître effrayer, eut l'audace de sourire de la menace:

"Ecoutez, mon cher ami, reprit-il en insistant bien sur les premiers mots, recourir à la violence est parfaitement inutile. Votre organisation n'a aucune autorité ici. A peine m'aurez-vous touché que deux douzaines de gars se jetteront sur vous. Donc, ce que je vous conseille, puisque vous n'avez manifestement - il appuya cette dernière remarque par un regard dédaigneux sur la tenue vestimentaire du contrebandier - pas les fonds sur vous, de retourner voir votre supérieur afin qu'il règle cette transaction lui-même. Et tout serait arrangé." Acheva t-il avec un rictus qu'Enilroth jugea insupportable.

Mais la situation devenait critique, aussi scruta t-il le parc tout autour de lui. Le voleur bluffait-il? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour que ses "supérieurs" paient la somme demandée pour l'artefact. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dit finalement que si la guilde des contrebandiers n'avait pas d'autorité ici, il ferait tout aussi bien d'arrêter les frais et d'essayer de s'installer ici, dans la Cité Impériale, et de retrouver une place en tant qu'apprenti forgeron. Sans mot dire, il commença alors à s'éloigner sous le regard soudain crispé du receleur:

"Eh! Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Débrouillez-vous avec votre marchandise! En ce qui me concerne, je m'en lave les mains." Le Dunmer le rattrapa, l'air subitement effrayé:

- Eh, attendez! OK, vous avez gagné! Je ne veux quand même pas me mettre votre guilde à dos, non plus. Je suis un receleur vous comprenez? J'essaye seulement de tirer le meilleur parti de ce sur quoi je mets la main. Allez, prenez-le, ce bâton." Il essaya de forcer l'objet dans la main d'Enilroth.

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup? Vous ne vouliez pas me le donner il y a un instant à peine et maintenant vous insistez pour que je le reprenne? Et bien ça ne m'intéresse pas, je vous ai déjà dis que je m'en moquais à présent.

- D'accord, je vois. Vous êtes un malin, vous, n'est-ce pas? Alors tenez," il sortit une poignée de pièce d'or de sa poche, "voici un petit quelque chose pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, vous en avez besoin, n'est-ce pas? Allons, je vous en prie, acceptez!"

Le Bosmer examina l'or avec circonspection. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait proposé un pot de vin, il s'était fait attaqué par un groupe de bandits quelques heures après. Puis, la résolution faiblissant, le réel besoin d'argent et l'insistance de son interlocuteur aidant, il finit par accepter le bâton ET les septims. Ules le remercia avec beaucoup d'empressement et reparti, oubliant apparemment qu'il avait une place à tenir ici, pouffant. Enilroth, le vâton dans une main et l'or dans l'autre, se demandant, perplexe, ce qu'il y avait de si amusant, songea qu'il venait probablement de commettre une autre grossière erreur, avant de repartir dans la direction opposée. Au moins maintenant avait-il de quoi dormir dans une auberge. Au lieu de ça, l'elfe erra jusqu'aux quais, sûrement attiré dans ce quartier, pourtant sale et réputé pour ses délinquants, par la nostalgie du port d'Anvil qu'il connaissait si bien, et trouva le _flotteur bouffi, _au nom vaguement semblable à celui de son bar préféré, dans lequel il entra, poussé par l'automatisme de la lassitude, s'assit et commanda une bière.


	12. Chapter 11: La Guilde des Voleurs

Il était déjà trop tard lorsqu' Enilroth se rendit compte qu'il était entouré. Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible, et les mines sombres et les rictus des hommes et femmes du port ne présageaient pas une partie de carte... Ou d'osselets, à la rigueur. _Alors c'était vrai_, pensa l'elfe, _toute une bande de voleurs attendait là sagement pour me faire la peau!_ Dans la salle, tous les autres clients s'étaient détournés, faisant semblant de ne rien entendre et de ne rien voir. Même le "videur" Orque vaquait à ses occupations. Quant au patron, il s'était déjà réfugié dans sa cabine personnelle, attendant très certainement la fin des probables hurlements et autres bruits d'objets cassés ou de tables fracturées. Le Bosmer tendit le bâton devant lui en travers, par réflexe de défense, et balbutia:

"Quoi, c'est cet objet que vous voulez? Alors allez-y prenez-le, et laissez-moi tranquille!

- T'es gonflé de te présenter chez nous comme ça, contrebandier! Tu vas ressortir d'ici les pieds devant, crois-moi!, coupa l'un des Rougegardes du groupe.

- Mais vous savez, je peux ressortir d'ici tout seul, ça ne me pose aucun problème!"

Blanc comme un linge et tremblant, Enilroth vit d'autres personnes arriver derrière le mur de visages coléreux prêts à le faire sortir, les pieds devant certes, mais surtout séparés du reste du corps. Persuadé que l'intention des nouveaux arrivants ne différait pas de celles des hommes déjà présents, l'elfe s'apprêtait à pousser un cri, devancé par un Impérial passé à la tête des nouveaux venus:

"Eh bien, et bien dites-moi! Sept malfrats en guenilles contre un seul Bosmer! Ce n'est pas le courage qui vous étouffe, vous les voleurs." Tous se retournèrent vivement, et le Rougegarde qui avait menacé Enilroth répondit d'une voix grave et emplie de colère:

"Tiens donc, toute la bande est de sortie on dirait, je ne pensait pas que des snobinards comme vous viendraient dans un tel "cloaque", railla t-il avec un reniflement de dédain. Mais vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour nous faire peur. Ce vaurien est venu nous narguer sur notre territoire, et il va payer. Restez en dehors de ça.

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, vous avez vu les cadavres de bière sur la table? Il est bourré c'est évident, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il s'était retrouvé sur "votre territoire"... Et lui et nous vous le laissons bien volontiers d'ailleurs, qui voudrait d'un territoire pareil? Allons, ne faites pas de tels enfantillages et laissez-nous le gamin."

"Le gamin" si bien nommé avait profité de ce que l'attention de ses agresseurs avait été détournée pour se recroqueviller dans un coin du bateau, priant pour que l'orage passe, et pas sur lui de préférence. Mais les voleurs semblaient ne pas vouloir se calmer, et certains firent même mine de sortir leur arme. Quant à ses hypothétiques sauveurs, étaient-ils membres de la guilde des contrebandiers ou bien... L'Impérial soupira et reprit:

"Je vois. Je ne voulais pas abattre ainsi mes cartes, mais croyez-vous vraiment que nous serions venus en infériorité numérique simplement pour récupérer un bête tire-laine maladroit? D'autres attendent juste dehors, prêts à donner l'assaut à n'importe quel moment."  
Ses yeux brûlaient de haine et de mépris à présent.  
"Alors ou vous nous remettez l'elfe, ou nous attaquons, et la garde impériale aura bien du travail pour vous reconnaître ensuite."

Une voleuse Bosmer - _plutôt mignonne, ma foi, _jugea Enilroth - intervint:

"C'est du bluff, les contrebandiers ne sont qu'une poignée au sein de la Cité Impériale, même si vous aviez rameuté toute votre pitoyable petite bande, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour vous battre contre nous."

La bouche de l'Impérial s'entrouvrit dans un rictus cruel et il leva la main, apparemment prêt à donner un signal, lorsque la porte de l'auberge flottante s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître deux gardes ainsi qu'un capitaine Impérial qui se prenait manifestement très au sérieux:

"Holà! Que se passe t-il donc, ici? Une bagarre peut-être?"

Aussitôt toutes les armes se rangèrent, tous les poings se baissèrent, de même que les regards des deux partis. C'est un Rougegarde parmi ses sauveurs qui répondit au capitaine, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres:

"Absolument pas monsieur. Nous discutions tous bien gentiment, mais vous savez ce que c'est, la boisson aidant, même la plus anodine des conversations peut devenir plus... Animée, mais sinon il n'y a aucun problème, je vous l'assure."

L'Impérial en armure d'acier parcourut la salle du regard, l'air sceptique, puis trancha finalement:

"Bon, très bien, je vois qu'on a affaire à des petits malins. Vous pouvez partir, mais que toutes cette troupe se disperse, et que je ne vous recroise pas de la nuit, sinon je vous envoi directement en prison pour trouble de l'ordre publique, c'est clair?"

En signe d'assentiment, tous les hommes et femmes présents commencèrent à se séparer, certains allant s'asseoir à un table, d'autres sortant et partant dans des directions opposées. Le tenancier de l'auberge passait tout juste la tête hors de sa cabine. Il ne dirait probablement rien par peur des représailles supposa Enilroth. L'Impérial qui l'avait secouru en profita pour le saisir doucement par le bras pour l'entraîner dehors à sa suite. Une fois à l'air libre, le Bosmer respira un grand coup, les jambes flageolantes. Il tenait à peine debout, mais heureusement cela passa sans doute sur le compte de l'alcool. Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'éloigner et l'ex-apprenti, observant les alentours à la recherche des éventuels renforts, ne vit personne dans un premier temps. _Mouais, c'était bien du bluff. J'ai eu une sacrée chance quand même sur ce coup là._ Puis il aperçut dans les ténèbres la silhouette fine et élégante d'une femme à laquelle l'Impérial le jouxtant adressa une discrète oeillade. Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon du soir et lui parla sans s'arrêter de marcher:

"Bon, on est assez loin, maintenant, on peut commencer à causer. Moi c'est Pennus Malius. Appelle-moi seulement Pennus. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur les quais? T'as envie de mourir ou quoi?

- Non! Non... Je... Je ne savais pas que c'était le repère des voleurs, je vous jure!"

Pennus stoppa net et le regarda, médusé:

"Attends, tu te moques de moi là! Comment tu pouvais ne pas savoir ça?"

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux, Pennus reprit donc la marche à une allure plus soutenue, traînant à sa suite un Enilroth de plus en plus confus:

"C'est que je viens d'Anvil, et que...

- C'est pas une excuse! A Anvil aussi tous le monde est au courant! Newheim m'avait pourtant promis que tu étais doué! A croire qu'il s'est foutu de moi, le bougre."

A ces mots Enilroth explosa, rouge de colère et de frustration:

"Mais enfin on m'a rien dit à moi! Newheim m'a embauché il y a moins d'une semaine sans m'informer de quoi que ce soit! Je voudrais vous y voir vous, à cavaler la moitié de Cyrodiil sans savoir qui vous emploi, pour quoi faire et pour qui! Alors ça suffit les chichis et les secrets, oui?!"

Pennus le gifla:

"Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule oui, tu veux qu'on se fasse arrêter ou quoi?! dit-il à voix basse mais tendue sous le coup d'adrénaline provoqué par Enilroth et sa diatribe, puis se calma. Bon d'accord, de toute façon on se rend à une réunion pour faire le point, t'en sauras plus une fois là-bas."

Les deux hommes sortirent du quartier portuaire pour arriver à celui du temple, puis se dirigèrent vers l'est dans l'une des rues principales avant de s'arrêter devant une maison, semblable à toutes celles des environs, jolie et assez grande sans pour autant afficher de luxe ou ornement particulier. Pennus scruta attentivement les alentours avant de cogner à porte.

"Je pensais qu'il y aurait un code spécial pour entrer, remarqua Enilroth pour faire la conversation.

- A quoi bon, Ruslan verra bien que c'est un ami quand il ouvrira la porte. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait l'agresser, comme ça, en plein coeur de la Cité Impériale.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sorti d'affaire au "Flotteur Bouffi". Mais heureusement que les gardes sont intervenus. Nous avons vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup là."  
Pennus éclata de rire.

"De la chance? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un groupe comme le notre s'organise sur la base de tels critères? De plus, ne le prends pas mal petit, je t'aime bien, mais tu ne crois pas sérieusement que nous aurions risqué notre statut en ville pour un jeune freluquet comme toi? Non, c'est l'un de nos contacts les plus discrets qui s'est fait passer pour un citoyen lambda et a averti Hiéronymus Lex, en n'oubliant pas bien sûr de mentionner au passage que la querelle impliquait la guilde des voleurs, car tu vois, notre cher capitaine de la garde en a personnellement après eux. Autrement dit, c'était bien du bluff, mais pas pour les raisons invoquées lors de notre confrontation.

- Ah. Bon. Et comment saviez-vous qui j'étais?

- Simple, petit. Se tenir informé, c'est capital dans notre métier. J'entretiens une correspondance régulière avec tous les responsables des autres villes ou comtés, y compris Newheim. Il m'écrit entre autre à chaque fois qu'il engage quelqu'un, car cela n'arrive pas si souvent, et il m'a bien sûr parlé de toi, me décrivant ton professionnalisme avec enthousiasme. Quelques jours plus tard en revanche, peu avant ton arrivée, j'ai été prévenu par missive de Chorrol que tu étais à la poursuite de ce gredin de Fathis. Ne sois pas étonné, le système de livraison du Courrier au Cheval Noir est le plus efficace de tous le pays, et ses employés aiment bien arrondir leur fin de mois de temps en temps. Pas de problèmes, pas de questions. Enfin bref voilà l'histoire. Nous étions sensés te récupérer et t'aider à reprendre le bâton, mais impossible de mettre la main sur toi, et quand enfin nous avons retrouvé ta trace, tu avais déjà fait le boulot... Pas si mal, je dois l'avouer. On va mettre ta bévue sur le compte du stress et de la fatigue, c'est sûr que la Cité Impériale c'est pas la même chose qu'une gentille bourgade comme Anvil."

A cet instant ledit Ruslan, un Rougegarde portant la queue de cheval et aimant les beaux habits - il portait une brillante tunique de soie rouge - leur ouvrit la porte:

"Ah, entrez, on vous attendait. Il ne manque plus que Marana et nous serons au complet."

Enilroth entra à leur suite, dépité. L'intérieur de la maison de Ruslan était propre, joli, bien rangé. Enilroth aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une propriété semblable, car il n'avait dans le fond jamais connu mieux qu'une petite chambre étouffante puant le charbon à cause de la forge située en-dessous, dans la boutique de son ancien maître. A gauche de la pièce où ils se trouvaient était un escalier menant sans doute aux chambres. Mais les trois hommes se dirigèrent plutôt derrière ces mêmes escaliers, puis passèrent une porte en bois menant à la cave. _J'aurais préféré voir les appartements, _pensa Enilroth. En bas, les attendaient quatre personnes assises sur des chaises disposées en demi-cercle, une petite table au centre, et Pennus débuta les présentations:

"Mon cher Enilroth, en attendant la dernière personne, laisse-moi t'introduire aux différents membres de la guilde ici présents. Le fringant Orque que tu vois à ta gauche, c'est Luronk, faussaire et peintre de génie, il sait aussi parfaitement ne pas attirer l'attention en jouant l'ignorant un peu benêt; ce qu'il n'est pas du tout bien entendu. Le Nordique à côté, hydromel à la main, le seul pour lequel l'excuse donnée par Ruslan au capitaine était justifiée, c'est Algot, dit "du Nord", aventurier de renom, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe lequel de nos ennemis. Le troisième larron, ou devrais-je dire "larrone", est une Impériale du nom de Romana Faléria. Son mari a un peu travaillé avec nous dans le temps, mais aujourd'hui elle a pris la relève. Remercie-là, elle a quelques ennuis avec les gardes en ce moment, elle a donc pris de gros risques pour te venir en aide. Et le Rougegarde à la mine renfrognée dans le fond, c'est Dorian. Ne fait pas attention à lui, il a rendu de grands services à la guilde il y a quelques années, c'est un gradé quoi, ce qui signifie qu'il ne s'adresse plus aux sous-fifres, ou alors pas gentiment. Pour finir - Pennus fit un geste emphatique de la main pour désigner Ruslan - notre estimé hôte, que tu as rencontré en-haut, qui s'occupe de la plupart de nos transactions avec les autres comtés de Cyrodiil."

Les contrebandiers s'inclinèrent tour à tour lors de leur désignation en signe de bienvenue, sauf Dorian bien entendu, et Enilroth leur rendit leur salut.

"Et je vous présente Enilroth, nouveau contrebandier venu tout droit d'Anvil, chaudement recommandé par ce vieux forban de Newheim lui-même. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil.

- Mais certainement, mon cher Pennus."

Les trois hommes encore debout sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement. Une belle femme dans une robe de soie bleue, cheveux bruns et retenus en arrière, peau de pêche, se tenait juste derrière eux.

"Marana! cria Pennus, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas arriver dans le dos des gens comme ça sans faire de bruit! C'est très désagréable!

- allons Pennus, c'est toi qui n'a pas le sens de l'observation, c'est tout."  
Elle se tourna vers le Bosmer.  
"Vous devez être Enilroth, n'est-ce pas? J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vos exploits. Je suis Marana Rian, je fournit informations, marchandises, et parfois entraînements aux membres de la guilde. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Beu, euh, gueu... Moi... Moi de même, balbutia son interlocuteur, troublé par la grâce de l'Impériale. Euh, ce ne serait pas vous que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure sur les quais?

- Alors vous m'avez reconnu? Je suis flattée!

- Oui bon, assez piaillés, intervint Pennus. Si tu veux tout savoir, Marana faisait autrefois parti de la guilde des voleurs, et ils ne savent pas qu'elle travaille aujourd'hui pour notre compte. Elle fait donc beaucoup de reconnaissance pour nous dans le quartier portuaire. C'est grâce à elle que nous t'avons retrouvé à temps, sinon, t'étais cuit.

- Ah, vraiment? Alors, merci je suppose. Enilroth sentait le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

- Mais de rien, répondit-elle.

- Bon alors installez-vous sur une des chaises restantes et commençons voulez-vous? Nous avons de nombreuses choses à débattre et à mettre au point, alors Ruslan, une bière pour tout le monde et on y va!"


End file.
